Watching
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: KakaSaku oneshot. Obsessions can't be controlled, not even by the Copy Ninja. R&R please.


Author's Note: I actually finished this story a month ago, but my beta seems to have disappeared, so I thought I would post this unbeta-ed.

"…" – speech  
'…' – thoughts

He was watching her.

He had always been watching her, even when he saw the pained determination in her eyes when he focused on teaching Sasuke, then Naruto. Honestly, Kakashi hadn't meant to ignore her like that, but her needs just didn't seem as urgent as the others' were.

The last Uchiha was on a hauntingly familiar path; the path that the Copy Ninja knew would lead to loneliness and a cold heart. It was a path that he, himself, had been on if it had not been for Obito and Rin. However, Kakashi did not want the death of Sasuke's comrades to be his turning point.

When Kakashi had witnessed Naruto's frustration at not being able to retrieve Sasuke, he had offered to train him in the hopes that he would become strong enough to bring back his friend for good. The Copy Nin had to admit that a small part of him felt that he owed it to the Yondaime to make sure that his son grew up in a way that would be worthy of his name. Kakashi also firmly believed that if anyone could bring Sasuke back, it would be Naruto.

Even though he all but neglected his only female charge, Kakashi had always kept her in the corner of his eye. In the face of any imminent danger, he had taken it upon himself to protect her. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in her skills; it was that he didn't trust anyone but himself to keep her safe. He hadn't remembered the last time he was as apprehensive as the times he watched her walk through the doors for the Chuunin Exam or when he was forced to send her with Naruto and Shikamaru to track down Sasuke and Gaara.

Kakashi had seen her potential as a genin; she was quick witted, passionate and eager to learn. Her chakra control and genjutsu talents more than complimented her abilities. But he could tell by looking at her that she was hiding insecurities; sometimes it was her forehead, or her breasts, or her hips or the fact that she even had insecurities. She couldn't see that she was perfect, minus the Sasuke obsession. The Copy Ninja had actually been a bit disappointed when she cut her hair; the long hair was very cute on her.

His stomach lurched and an internal groan erupted from him; this was the moment he began to entertain the idea that he had become a dirty old man, not quite as much as Jiraiya but possibly as much as the ones he has seen used in anime for comedic effect.

Even after he had accepted this fact, he continued to watch her. He watched her struggle with her emotions for Sasuke. He watched her become Tsunade's apprentice. He watched her lift a caravan over her head. He watched her shatter boulders. He watched her heal for the first time and it was mesmerizing.

The Copy Ninja could tell that she was still struggling with her insecurities even now. It was something he understood since she had started to develop late and she felt that Ino, Hinata and TenTen had left her behind physically, much like the way she felt about Sasuke and Naruto when she was younger. What baffled him was how she still thought these things even when she now had hoards of men vying for her attention. He could tell that she enjoyed the attention, but that wasn't what she wanted. Although she had matured, she still dreamed of a fairytale love that would utterly consume her.

And now, perhaps this was his punishment for not allowing her to blossom as she should have.

This was his hell.

He couldn't give her what she needed, so he was condemned to watch her go out with men he had deemed unworthy of her presence.

It started when Hagane Kotetsu asked her out about a month after she became the Hokage's apprentice. The match made sense; the bandaged chuunin was fairly attractive and they had spent quite a bit of time together with him being the Godaime's assistant and Sakura being her apprentice. Kakashi had kept count of their relationship; it had lasted twenty-seven days with nine dates, three lunches and six dinners, and the Copy Nin took personal gratification when the relationship had ended without them spending the night together.

Two months later a newly instated chuunin, one who had been rather full of himself due to his recent promotion, had the audacity to think that he had been worthy of Sakura's affections. Kakashi didn't make the effort to learn his name. His intuition was never wrong, and sure enough the medic nin was single again in a matter of weeks.

Kakashi had returned from an ANBU mission about a month later and was almost visibly appalled to find Inuzuka Kiba and Sakura walking down the street, hand in hand. The Copy Nin had casually – if casually meant casting a genjutsu to make him blend into the foliage of the Yamanaka Flower Shop – eavesdropped on Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, who had been recently cloistered in the Hyuuga Compound for extensive training with her father and Hyuuga Neji, and learned that the Inuzuka boy had been courting Sakura for a few weeks now and she had accepted his offer just a few days ago. The Copy Ninja kept counting the days until their break up. It had been the longest relationship he had witnessed Sakura have so far and he was getting worried that this one might lead to something more than a kiss goodnight. However, his worries were placated he found Ino, Hinata and TenTen consoling a distraught Sakura after her unfortunate break up. Half of him wanted to do cartwheels down the main street, while the other half considered changing course to the Inuzuka Compound to use his Sharingan on Kiba. However, once Tsunade had heard about the break up Kiba was assigned to a D-rank mission to retrieve some special saké in Rain Country during typhoon season. The masked jounin had heard that the Inuzuka boy was admitted to the hospital upon his return to Konoha with pneumonia and a severely wind beaten body.

Tsunade decided that his injuries could wait until after she had sampled the saké he brought back and treated a few cases of head colds and the minor bruising that had appeared on some of the more paranoid genin.

Coincidentally, Naruto had returned from his training with Jiraiya a few days later and Sakura remained single for the next few months as they trained and searched for Sasuke. Kakashi found that he needed to use more and more of his willpower each day he was with the kunoichi to stop himself from slamming her into a tree and put _Icha Icha_ to shame. It was because of this that he was thankful for Naruto's frequent and boisterous outbursts as well as Sai's social awkwardness to force the blood away from his groin. Of course Sakura's subtle femininity ground against his willpower much too easily.

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_

_His cock twitched violently at the title. 'I am such a pervert…'_

"_Hmm?" He nonchalantly lowered _Icha Icha Tactics_ to meet the pink haired medic's eyes._

"_Have you ever had a crush on one of your teachers?"_

_The Copy Nin rested his book on his lap and raised his visible eyebrow curiously. "Well, seeing as all of my teachers have been men, I would have to say no."_

"_Oh, well… did the kunoichi on your team have a crush on your teacher?"_

_Kakashi's grey eye moved upward in thought. 'Did Rin ever have a crush on Minato-sensei?' His gaze lowered bitterly. 'I was probably too much of a self-centered ass to notice…'_

"_I can't say that I know that. Why do you ask?"_

_She averted her eyes slightly and blushed; the kind of blush he hadn't seen since Sasuke was a part of their team._

"_I just…" Her eyes quickly darted to meet his before moving to stare off into the distance again. "I think I'm one of the few shinobi who has never had a crush on their teacher…"_

"_Ah." The tiny bubble of hope in Kakashi's chest burst suddenly. "Not even…ah… Iruka?"_

"_No." She laughed softly, her eyes formed wide crescents as she smiled; something she seemed to have picked up from him. "I think TenTen said she did for a while. Tsunade-shishou said she had a crush on the Sandaime once …and Ino used rave about how hot Asuma-sensei is and I remember Kiba used to talk about… the… uhh… fantasies he would have about Kurenai-sensei…"_

_Sakura then smirked mischievously. "Even Lee-san and Gai-sensei have a pretty close bond…"_

_The Copy Nin chuckled good-naturedly and his eye formed its own crescent as a result._

"_I thought you stopped trying to be like everyone else, Sakura."_

"_Yeah, well…" Sakura looked sheepish. "…sometimes it's nice to fit in…"_

The memory liked to invade his mind while he had idle thoughts; perhaps there was something he was missing? He likened the situation to when he witnessed Zabuza's staged death by Haku; there was a miniscule detail that could hold the key to an amazing epiphany, but he couldn't quite grasp it yet. When Sasuke returned, Kakashi had little time to have idle thoughts. All of the available jounin, as well as Naruto and Sakura, were assigned to observe the Uchiha prodigy and Tsunade had personally assigned the Copy Ninja to evaluate Sasuke's exponential growth.

"_As if I need to do that; Naruto has surpassed me and Sasuke is on par with him. I think you're doing this just because I refused the Hokage job_."

"_Shut it, Hatake. Just do as you're told." Tsunade snapped. "And for your information I've already pushed through an amendment about that; you don't have a choice _Rokudaime-sama_." The Slug Princess smirked._

_Kakashi's grey eye rounded. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Should the current Hokage only find a single candidate to replace him or her, the candidate must accept the position or be executed as a traitor to Konohagakure."_

"_You're kidding." His incredulous expression remained hidden beneath his mask and forehead protector._

"_The Elders and I approved it last week."_

'_Tsunade-sama probably wrote it on the spot; she was never that great with words…'_

"_Now go!" The Hokage barked._

The Copy Nin had expected Sakura to resume pursuing the Uchiha with renewed vigor, especially after all the work she and the Kyuubi container had put into getting him back. However, it seemed that the medic had lost interest, at least after a few weeks of observing the ex-missing nin through unbiased vision instead of her naïve love tinted one. There was a familiar sense of gratification gained when he saw that Sakura had added Sasuke to a group she collectively referred to as "her boys." Now the next matter of business was to pull himself out of the group into another one; one where he was the only member. Although his planning never got any further than some _Icha Icha_ induced fantasies.

This was one of those times when he had desperately wished he hadn't been distracted by something pornographic.

It was one of those days when he simply needed a drink—_badly. _He wasn't one to frequent civilian bars, but after every ANBU mission the shinobi bars became a hot bed for random hookups and Kakashi was not in the mood to have another story told about him in the kunoichi bathhouses. This particular bar was on the second floor of a club. The set up was a bit of a hassle for him but he supposed it was an effective way to screen for club goers under twenty. So here he was — downing his saké — trying to ignore the stares; most shinobi didn't enter civilian bars in full uniform, let alone with a mask and forehead protector. Sometimes it worked to his advantage seeing as civilian women were easily impressed with shinobi life as a whole, which made it much easier to take them home. Kakashi actually preferred bedding civilians since their stories never reached kunoichi bathhouses and it was much less likely for him to run into these women again in his daily routine. It was too bad that he had been so consumed with alcohol and thoughts of Sakura to be appropriately turned on by the slender hand on his thigh.

"What are you hiding under there?" A giggly voice penetrated his eardrums.

"Nothing worth mentioning." He grunted as he took another swig of saké.

"Aww, you don't have to be so shy."

His head turned and he took a good look at this woman — shiny brown hair, peach skin, full breasts and curves in all the right places; she was excellent one night stand material. The Copy Nin's vision moved slightly to the left, over the woman's shoulder, and a shock of pink caught his eye.

'Impossible…'

"How about we…"

"Maybe some other time." Kakashi interrupted her by placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing himself past her.

He missed her shocked expression as he leaned over the balcony overlooking the dance floor. At first he thought he had been mistaken; the girl was very obviously not the pink haired kunoichi he had expected. But a smirk and an amused chuckle escaped from his lips.

'Henge no Jutsu?' The Copy Ninja frowned a bit at the crudeness of it. 'I didn't think she had the guts to do something like that.'

It was a common practice for underage shinobi to sneak into civilian bars and clubs by transforming into a desired shape, most commonly slender large breasted women, to charm the bouncer of the establishment into allowing them passage without an ID. And there was Sakura's alias; she was about medium height, about a cup size larger than normal, slender curves and long dark hair highlighted with streaks of pink. The Copy Nin was almost sure that the medic would have developed into this goddess in a few more years anyway, minus the black hair of course.

Kakashi recognized a voluptuous honey eyed brunette as Ino, a meek looking strawberry blonde as Hinata and a wild looking redhead as TenTen. It wasn't long before a dark haired Naruto, a platinum headed Sasuke, a dirty blond Kiba and a brunette Neji joined the girls. Kakashi's grey eye narrowed at how familiarly the boys gathered around Sakura. The large density of bodies on the dance floor made it very easy for anyone to sneak in a quick grope and the Copy Nin went as far as to use his Sharingan to make sure there weren't any wandering hands around his kunoichi. He could hear his blood pound violently in his ears and feel his knuckles turn white as his fists clenched around the railing when bodies began grinding provocatively. Hands slid over Sakura's hips, sometimes gripping her waist and pulling her flush against another body. Arms tangled and legs wedged between each other and the Copy Ninja's torture seemed to have no end.

His reprieve was heaven sent when the music ended as the DJ decided to take a break. Kakashi's mismatched eyes followed Sakura as she headed the restroom and his legs quickly led him through the crowd and planted him in front of the ladies' room. The Copy Ninja slanted his forehead protector downward to cover his Sharingan and pushed the door open, feeling her lonely chakra signature within the room, to find the disguised kunoichi washing her hands.

"Sen…!" Her eyes flashed with recognition. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's eye creased in a wide smile and hummed cheerfully; she needed to work on her acting skills. His senstive nose picked up the scent of alcohol on her breath; she may also be a bit tipsy.

"You…wh-who are you?" Sakura's face flushed as she tried to maintain her alias.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself back there." His smile became slightly strained beneath his mask.

"What?"

The Copy Ninja took careful steps towards her, never once allowing his eye to lose its friendly crease.

"Last I heard you were dating Kamizuki Izumo; I was wondering how Kotetsu was taking that?"

"I-Izumo? I don't know what you're talking about…"

The kunoichi's spine straightened suddenly when she felt Kakashi's chakra behind her.

"I think you do." A dangerous whisper filled her ear. "But before we discuss that, why don't you drop the disguise?"

Sakura didn't dare move and felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a large hand gently caressed her thigh.

"I'm sure that with your chakra control it must take almost no concentration to maintain your transformation, so I wonder what I have to do to get you to change back?"

He brushed his nose along the nape of her neck and watched a few dark strains of hair turn pink.

"Do you like this?" A husky growl tickled her ear and the hand on her thigh slid upwards.

"I…I…" Her mind could no long form coherent thoughts as she watched her dark brown eyes turn hazel in the mirror over the sink.

"Tell me to stop, Sakura."

Kakashi's hand rested on a warm wetness at the apex of her legs and his grey eye widened considerably, meeting her now green ones in the mirror.

"I…I…ca…."

"Almost 4 years without me as your teacher and you've begun to stop wearing panties?"

"Ka…ka…shi…" The multi-tonal pink haired kunoichi's chest heaved considerably. "…se…sen…sei…"

It was very amusing to watch her breasts actively shrink a cup size and her forehead widening while her hips lost some of their curves as she could no longer maintain her transformation. His heavily coated middle finger slowly slid into her, forcing a gasp followed by whimper from the girl. Her strangled moans fell from her lips over and over, following the timing the Copy Ninja used with his finger. The thick digit buried itself knuckle deep within her, tracing her tight walls with his finger and knuckle brushing teasingly around her outer lips.

"How does that feel?" Masked lips tickled her ear.

"So…ahh…!" A pleasured gasp escaped her as he began corkscrewing his finger into her.

The Copy Nin turned her around and pushed her back against the sink, adding another finger to stretch out Sakura's wet heat. The kunoichi let out a ragged moan and braced her hands on the sink behind her, arching her back and pushing her chest towards Kakashi's face.

'So beautiful…' His free hand brushed a thumb along her heated cheek. "I want you…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" The medic nin cried out after a vicious thrust of his fingers. "Please...I….I can't… I don't think that….ah!"

A suddenly rush of mortification overcame him, paralyzing him— not even overuse of the Sharingan ever made him feel like this. Had he forced himself on her? Did she really not want this?

Bastard! Asshole! Dirty, disgusting old man!

He should be castrated…slowly… with a dull, rusty, poison coated kunai. Was that punishment enough for someone who had hurt the person he cared for the most? Hardly… there is probably a special place in Hell with his name on it now.

Kakashi blinked suddenly, it was just long enough for him to pull himself out of his inner self-mutilation, and noticed something very arousing. Sakura bit her lip gently, her eyes were averted coyly and a gentle blush stained her cheeks. All of this combined with the fact that her leg was firmly wrapped around his waist and her hands kept him at arm's length but kept a tight grip on his shoulders pushed all thoughts of guilt from his mind.

This seemed to be a game she wanted to play. If she wanted to pretend to be the innocent virgin, then he had no problems acting like the burly ravager; this was mostly due to the fact that that's how most of his fantasies involving her played out. The Copy Ninja quickly formed the seals to bar the door and his masked lips planted deep kisses up along the nape of her neck and his husky voice filled her ear.

"Would you like me to teach you? You always were a fast learner…"

"Sensei…" The medic moaned softly and pushed her hips deeper against his fingers. "Please…"

Sexual banter didn't seem to be her thing; normally this would be a turn off since dirty talk was one of his usual precursors to sex, but her ignorance further cemented in the idea that she was truly a virgin. The Copy Ninja couldn't deny his selfishness; he wanted to be her first — her only.

A third finger was added and Sakura bit into his shoulder to silence herself. Her mind was in an incoherent haze and all she could think to do was clutch tightly to her teacher and moan his name, not knowing that moaning "sensei" had made him extract his manhood from his pants and force her legs apart. A shuddering gasp shook her body when Kakashi's fingers suddenly slid out of her wet slit.

"Ready?"

The question didn't require an answer as the Copy Nin pushed his meaty member into her willing entrance.

"Ahh!" Sakura threw her head back and moaned. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Once he was fully embedded inside of her, she suddenly shook in ecstasy. Her inner walls contracted violently and began desperately milking the jounin's cock for his seed. Despite the fact that this was probably the most erotic feeling the Copy Ninja had ever felt in his life, a fiery rage bubbled up in his chest. As her orgasm subsided the pink haired chuunin was suddenly pushed against the opposite wall and was staring into an angry, swirling Sharingan.

"Who was your first, Sakura-chan?" The battle ready tomoe rotating in his Sharingan eye betrayed the pleasantness in his voice.

"Kaka…shi…" Her words came out between pants. "…sensei…wh-what…?"

A vigorous thrust of his hips and a rough, masked, kiss to muffle her startled gasp preceded his gruff remark.

"You know I don't like to repeat myself…" His hips rocked gently against her.

"Ugghh…oh sensei… you-you're my first…"

Masked lips covered hers again, followed by a vicious thrust of his hips.

"As much as I hate repeating myself, I hate being lied to even more."

"I don't…know…ahh… what you're… talking about…"

"You may be tight, but you took my cock like a seasoned whore." He snarled. "Now, who was your first?"

Kakashi's slow, deliberate thrusts fragmented her sentences.

"W-wanted you… for… so long…" Sakura gasped. "Dreams… couldn't stop… fingers not enough…." Her legs wrapped tightly around the Copy Ninja's waist. "Had to… use special… ahh! Every night… oh god… and every morning… so good. Ugh… so good!"

The medic's broken sentences made him grin and sent powerful surges of lust to his groin, breaking his concentration and causing him to slam himself into her.

"Ohh… you're so… big… so much better… sensei…" Sakura's back arched. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Another orgasm shook her and there was no amount of training or dedication that could have stopped Kakashi from succumbing to his own.

"Sakura…" He said in a throaty growl against her neck.

Another minute of labored breathing and heavy panting passed between the two lovers. In this minute Kakashi had accumulated another load of guilt; he had taken her virginity. He had violated one of his students because he could no longer handle his obsession. The worst part was that he had done it in the bathroom of a club. It was hardly an appropriate place for a girl's first time; it was the type of place where he would have a quickie with a whore. And, God help him, it turned him on.

"Forgive me." The Copy Nin groaned.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I shouldn't have… not here…"

"Make it up to me."

His mismatched eyes suddenly shot up to meet her green ones.

"If you think this was wrong, then make it up to me." Sakura's determined gaze bore into his.

"Back to my place." The jounin almost barked out the command.

"Not…" She pushed him away from her, gasping gently as the fullness she felt slipped out. "…yet."

"Why?" His expression became very intense. "I'm not in the mood for games… at least, not until we find a bed."

"I have to tell Ino and the others I'm going."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do sensei."

The Copy Ninja slowly knelt down between the pink haired chuunin's legs, his face covered by her skirt, and a warm appendage suddenly filled her entrance. Sakura's eyes rolled behind her head as her body quivered. His tongue moved from her entrance, down her thighs and back up to her wet slit. Kakashi was quick to clean up their mixed orgasms stained on her thighs and allowed his tongue to thoroughly explore her sex while his thumb vigorously rubbed her clitoris, occasionally switching the two and brought her to another delicious finish, which he greedily drank. The jounin pulled his mask up under the cover of Sakura's skirt and brought himself back to eye level.

"Let's go."

"Not…not yet." She panted.

Kakashi inwardly cursed. He had hoped that she would be more easily influenced if her mind was trapped in a haze of pleasure, but apparently her stubbornness overpowered her other emotions.

"I don't want you to go back out there."

"Why not?"

He gave her a hard stare and seriously considered hypnotizing her and carrying her back to his apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Those _boys_ don't know how to keep their hands to themselves."

"I have to explain that…"

"You're leaving so your sensei can fuck your brains out?"

"…that I'm leaving." The medic glared. "If you're so jealous and possessive, you can come with me if you want, that is, if you don't mind Naruto and Sasuke following us back."

The silver haired jounin returned her glare. He was _not_ jealous. How could he be jealous of boys whose balls had probably just dropped the other day? Kakashi simply did not enjoy sharing. He did not share his weapons, his books and especially _his_ Sakura. However, if Naruto and Sasuke were responsible for a cock-block, then there would be no mercy from him. But the Copy Ninja was nothing if he wasn't resourceful.

He went through the seals for a transformation jutsu and a puff of smoke later Sakura nearly melted on the spot. Kakashi had shrunk a few inches and his hair was shorter, but still in its usual spiky disarray, jagged triangles of silver partially covered his right eye. His Sharingan was disguised as an unassuming grey eye and his clothing resembled an ANBU uniform. But his face was uncovered, and by all the holy deities he was gorgeous. This couldn't be his real face, could it? It looked much too young to be thirty; at most, he had to be eighteen. If she had ever seen him like this when she was twelve, Sakura would have abandoned all delusions of being Uchiha Sakura and would have most likely picked up delusions of becoming Hatake Sakura.

"Whose face is that?" The pink haired chuunin breathed out suddenly.

"It's from the past." He gave her a devastating smile. "Let's go."

Her eyes never left his face as he unsealed the bathroom door and dragged her onto the dance floor. Once he spotted the transformed chuunin, save Naruto and Sasuke who were still genin, Kakashi quickly pulled Sakura in front of him and possessively held her from behind.

"Go on." He murmured huskily.

Sakura blushed furiously at the way Ino, TenTen and even Hinata were admiring the younger Kakashi. Even the boys were blushing slightly and throwing jealous looks at the attractive newcomer.

"Sakura!" Ino whispered fiercely, too distracted by Kakashi to question why she was out of her disguise. "Where the hell have you been? And who's that hot piece of ass?!"

"I'll give you details later." Sakura whispered back. "He's going to… uhh… walk me home. Please keep the guys away, okay?"

"Gotcha, gotcha." The, now, brunette medic winked.

Kakashi heard the tail end of the exchange and impatiently dragged her out of the club, ignoring Naruto and Sasuke's raging behind them. He couldn't wait to form the seals to teleport them to his bed, so he ended up pushing her against the outer wall of the club and taking her there without even dropping his transformation. He made sure to pay more attention to her breasts this time, suckling her nipple harshly, playing with the other roughly and switching back and forth while his thrusting hips grated her into the wall. Sakura noticed that he wasn't quite as girthy as before but it didn't stop him from tearing his name from her throat.

When they finished, the Copy Ninja poofed them into his bedroom, released his jutsu and he continued to ravage her, taking her against his door, bending her over his dresser, fucking her on all fours on his shuriken patterned blanket, then on her back and finally allowed her to ride him to her heart's content.

_Kakashi sat on a chair, resting on his knee was his elbow whose hand was supporting his chin. He was watching her sleep; it seemed like he would always be watching her. A small smirk appeared under his mask when he felt the chakra of an old friend at his side._

"_She's very pretty, Kakashi."_

"_I know."_

"_A little young for you though."_

"_Is that all you came here to say, Obito?"_

"_No, but I'm just curious as to what makes her so special?"_

"_You don't know her like I do."_

"_She's a lot like Rin-chan, you know."_

"_Not really."_

"_Well, Rin-chan was prettier."_

"_Only in your eyes."_

"_Well you have one of my eyes so…"_

"_Rin was made for you, Obito."_

"_She didn't think so…"_

"_I didn't feel for her what I feel for Sakura."_

"_Which would be?"_

"_It's hard to describe."_

"_Is it because she's freakishly strong? That seems to be the only real difference between her and Rin-chan…"_

"…"

"_Oh you really are a pervert aren't you Kakashi? You should stop reading those books!"_

_Kakashi's smirk widened. Was it so bad that he was immensely turned on by the fact that he could utterly dominate a girl who could level mountains with her fists? Sex wasn't the only thing he wanted from her, but did he deserve what she could offer him? And could she be satisfied with what little he could give her?_

"_That's not your choice to make." Obito cut into his thoughts. "And she wants it more than you know."_

The Copy Ninja's grey eye opened to find a pink haired vision resting her body on top of him. He didn't need the Sharingan to commit what occurred last night to memory, but having it guaranteed he would never forget it. He shuffled his weight around to secure Sakura against his body and his movement skewed the blanket covering them. Shuriken moved aside to reveal pert breasts, pale skin and developing curves. The sunlight struck her and he could see the traces of semen he had left on her lips and breasts. Kakashi felt that familiar twitch in his dick, a mixture of morning wood and unadulterated lust, and pressed a hungry kiss to her lips.

He didn't know how he had kept her at a distance for so long, but now the Copy Ninja knew that he could no longer be satisfied with just watching.


End file.
